


milk

by ty13



Series: bad parenting [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Bad Parenting, Breastfeeding, Extremely Underage, F/M, Inappropriate Behavior, Incest, Large Breasts, Masturbation, Parent/Child Incest, mikoto is a bad mom, this is fucked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:41:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28381110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ty13/pseuds/ty13
Summary: We both love our special time together.
Relationships: Uchiha Mikoto/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: bad parenting [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078652
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40





	milk

I never noticed this with Itachi. This connection. The way breastfeeding brought us together. As mother and child. 

It was amazing. Breastfeeding was amazing. 

But only with Sasuke. Only with my sweet, little Sasuke. I was the only person in the world that he would experience this with.

When I wake in the mornings, I make my way straight to his room. He’s usually already awake and waiting for me. His mommy.

His cute babbling turns into loud squeals when he sees me, his chubby little arms reaching up for me. He loves being close to me. His hands open and close impatiently waiting for me to pick him up as he smiles at me. I can’t do anything else but smile back.

With my husband at work and other son at school, it’s only Sasuke and I in the house. The way we both like it. This way, we don’t have to share each other with anyone else. Fugaku likes to hog my attention, while Itachi likes to keep his brother all to himself.

After getting him from his crib, we go sit in our favorite chair, together. He's in his favorite place; on my lap with my full breasts sitting by his cute little mouth. His greedy little hands grab at my tits, making it clear what he wants. I'm already shirtless, so his milk is all ready for him.

He latches easily. He always does. He’s such a good boy. 

His pink lips stretch around my tit, suckling hard at first. But once my milk starts flowing, he only needs to stay latched, barely even sucking, to get his mouth full.

He watches me as he feeds; staring straight into my eyes as I do his. He’s only a few months old, but yet, he looks at me as if I’m the only important thing in his world. As if I’m the only thing he needs. It was so intimate, the way he gazed at me. 

That's how I know my feelings are reciprocated.

We spend our days together alone. Filled with playing, naps, and feedings.

Its wonderful. 

Until the rest of our family comes home.

Fugaku is no trouble. He isn't interested in Sasuke for some reason; that is much too hard for me to comprehend. He makes sure to kiss me hello, then heads to his office where he spends his evening before dinner. 

Itachi is more trouble. He’s a nice boy; a perfect son, is what most people say. And he is...for the most part. He just has an unusual... fascination for his little brother. When he comes home from school, the first thing he always does is greet Sasuke. Kissing his cheeks, hugging him, running his fingers through his hair, playing with his little toes. Doing absolutely anything to get the baby to laugh at him. 

Then, Itachi will follow us around, coming along with us for the entirety of our nightly ritual. Diaper changes, Sasuke’s bath, and while I finish dinner, he chooses to watch over Sasuke. 

I should be happy my two boys get along. That was supposed to be every mother’s dream. And I am happy, for Sasuke’s sake, that they have a good relationship, but...a bigger part of me is jealous. I want to be my baby boy’s favorite person. It's fine if he _likes_ Itachi, I just need to be his number one.

I guess I’m not as good a mother as I think I am, then. 

*

Sasuke’s growing up so fast. He’s four now. Next year, he’ll start pre-school. Something that has me worried to no end.

My baby boy is growing up too fast.

He spends most of his free time with Itachi, now. They can spend hours alone in one of their rooms, doing whatever it is young boys do. They’re happy, I know. Whenever I happen to pass by the door, there are always constant giggles trying to escape the room.

Our time together has decreased as he grows, but Sasuke still makes time for me. We both still cherish our special moments together. We still have our mornings together.

Fugaku says Sasuke is too old to breastfeed, so we make sure to do it in private. 

The act has always felt intimate to me. It was the closest a mother and child could ever be. But now, that feeling is ten-fold.

With each year Sasuke grows, the more it starts to become more of a secret.

Something completely forbidden.

This is when I _know_ I’m a horrible mother.

*

“But...I’m not hungry.” Sasuke’s pout was adorable. I expect this by now; he's still too young to understand. 

I could barely even comprehend it, either.

“It’s okay, baby,” I smile, wanting him to know it was okay. This was okay. “This just makes Mommy happy.”

My tits are already out, my nipples already hard and leaking. There's milk dripping to the floor, and my baby's eyes are drawn to it. He wants Mommy's milk, still.

“But Daddy says...” 

He’s hesitant, which is understandable; Fugaku and Sasuke are closer, now. But I'm still the closest to him. His father could never do what I do for him.

I tweak my puffy nipples, trying harder to entice the boy. Sasuke is eight. Much too old to be doing this. Much too old to be seeing his mother naked so often. 

He's old enough now to be curious. I've seen him stare and grope my breasts far too often for it to pass as platonic. And I know he wants to do more. 

Soon enough, those small hands cup my heavy tits. He plays with them first, before he sucks. He rubs, and licks, and kisses before lifting it to his lips. And, after my nipple rests on his tongue, he swirls it around the bud before, _finally_ giving us what we both want.

Ive stopped hiding behind presences; now, I play with myself as he feeds. My fingers stroke my clit in time with his sucks. I pinch and swirl them around before fucking myself. With his slick tongue working my tit, its easy to imagine its him inside me. 

He likes popping off my breast to look at my pussy. He hasn't asked to touch it yet, but I know it's coming soon.

My baby is curious, after all.


End file.
